The present invention relates to automatic exposure control devices for photographic cameras, and more particularly pertains to such devices wherein exposure time is controlled in accordance with a light representative signal stored in a storage device and wherein the storage device is selectively connectable to a light measuring circuit.
The automatic exposure control device of the type as mentioned above is known especially for use in through-the-lens (TTL) light measuring type cameras in which light to a photoelectric cell is interrupted while the film is exposed. However, known devices are also constructed to connect and disconnect the storage capacitor and light measuring circuit by a mechanical switch. According to recent circuit designing techniques, most electrical circuit components, with the exception of mechanical components, can be integrated in small modules. Thus, lead wires must be used to connect the integrated circuit with mechanical parts, e.g. a mechanical switch. The mechanical switch used in conventional storage type exposure control devices requires at least two wires for such a connection with the electric circuit portion, e.g. an integrated circuit module, because the mechanical switch is connected between the light measuring circuit and the storage capacitor. Furthermore, the position of the mechanical switch in the camera body is determined from the viewpoint of its mechanical operation in interlocking relationship with other mechanically operated camera components, and the mechanical switch is not always mounted near the circuit portion. Thus the wiring for the mechanical switch complicates the camera assembly, and limits the flexibility of selecting or determining the positions of the camera components for the designer.